


Seems Like an Awful Waste of Space

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Finally, they've found confirmation of life on other planets.





	Seems Like an Awful Waste of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of SADIM. Getting near the end! Prompt: Closing line.
> 
> Again, you'll know what the closing line is. The real question is, who just found life, and on what planet?

“We have confirmation.”

Those were the three words that started the buzz in Lab 3. Soon, it would spread to the entire building, but for now, it was ours alone. It was confirmation that all of our searching hadn’t been a waste. It was confirmation that our countless hours of lost sleep had been worth it. It was confirmation of everything we had ever dreamed of as a people looking out into the night sky.

We were not alone in this universe.

As the sun went down that night, I knew it would arise, tomorrow, on a very different world.


End file.
